


screaming

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love you prompts, M/M, they're both famous but not in a group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: with an hour long break, yixing visits a fellow artist/musician to confess.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	screaming

The stadium is so big. Junmyeon wonders where the speakers are placed, or if he’ll even sell those many tickets. It’s an honour to get a chance to perform here, yes, but he’s also worried there won’t be people filling the space. Maybe just the first three rows? There will be so much space left, it’ll probably be all over the media, ‘how less—’

“We’ll do the third song,” Comes an announcement from the microphone his manager his is holding. The announcement booms through the stadium, Junmyeon feels the words vibrate through his black t-shirt (which is almost dry now), then through his body. It makes him shiver a little. “You’ll do well, Suho.”

“Of course I will,” Junmyeon grins. He goes back to the X taped on the stage, and cocks his hip to the side, pretending to be annoyed by the comment. He adjusts his grey sweatpants on his hips, and returns to his sassy pose. “I  _ always  _ do well.”

The mic goes away from his manager’s lips, and he raises an eyebrow. “I caught you overthinking and worrying,” he says, thankfully not in the mic. Nobody needs to know his secret: his ‘sexy, almost annoyed face’ is actually worrying face. At least it’s sexy, that’s definitely a win. “Stop worrying and get practicing.”

The song begins, and beats vibrates through him as he performs. His performance are mostly heavy on the singing, with lesser or easier dance moves, since he’s a soloist. They say it’s easier to learn to do equal amounts of dancing and singing, but he’ll never know the pleasure of that. He does enjoy some dancing, but it’s nothing compared to Zhang Yixing. He doubts it’ll ever be anywhere near Zhang Yixing.

Once the song is half-way through, Junmyeon stops dancing, and focuses on getting the high notes and moving around. He moves around the expanse of the stage, gently moving his body to the music, to make sure he goes to every possible place of the stage, and not leave anyone feeling bad that he didn’t come near them.

His first big concert had only five thousand people, it doesn’t seem that big now, but it was so big, and the space given to him was actually good enough to walk around. Everyone kept asking him to move around, but he’d gotten nervous about it. He’d walk a little close, forget about singing, or even looking at the fans. He still wasn’t used to having fans, and now, his fans call him out when he’s being ‘evil’ — which is every single time because they consider all of his cute fan service antics evil. Oh well.

When he’s walking back to the X, he spots a person wearing jeans overalls with nothing inside, and wearing round, yellow shades. Yixing has the cutest smile on his face as he walks to him. Junmyeon is still singing the ending of the song, but he’s unable to fight off the grin off his face.

There is a tiny piano part in the ending, and Junmyeon takes the opportunity to press a kiss on Yixing’s lips, one arm around his waist, and Yixing’s arm on his shoulder.

Yixing waits patiently for the song to end, even steps a little way for the high note which Junmyeon struggles with, and returns to the position. Junmyeon puts the mic in his pocket of his sweatpants. His t-shirt is thankfully dry.

“Let’s take a break!” His manager announces in the mic, then gestures the couple closer.

Everyone scatters, there are sighs of relief and chatter about lunch among the staff. Junmyeon bows to each one he passes as he nears his manager, Yixing bows with him, too. He’s such a polite person, Junmyeon has to gulp down an urge to coo and kiss his lips again. He sits on the edge of the stage, pulling Yixing with him. Yixing ends up jumping down, though, and stands between Junmyeon’s legs, facing his manager.

“Hi, Yixing,” They bow to each other, stiff and very professional. “How is the comeback prep? You must be packed.”

Junmyeon can’t see Yixing’s face from the back, but he’s sure Yixing is pouting as he speaks. His voice is a little whiny. “I am. I had to wait three weeks to get this hour break.”

His manager pats Yixing’s shoulder sympathetically. “Good luck with it,” he then points at Junmyeon. “I called you here because, this boyfriend of yours? He was worrying between and during practice. I don’t know how to convince him, I want you to give it a try.”

Yixing twists his upper body, his eyes narrowed as he softly glares at Junmyeon. His manager waves at them. “I’ll get some lunch, do you want something, Junmyeon?”

“Nah,” Junmyeon soothes Yixing’s forehead with his thumb, which changes Yixing’s expression instantly. “I think I’ll be full by Yixing’s lecture.” 

He half-heartedly glares at his manager, but he’s also grateful. He definitely needs some reassurance from his boyfriend — he’s done far more concerts in stadiums bigger than this.

They wave once more at his manager leaving, and Yixing turns around fully. He rests his elbows on Junmyeon’s thighs, chin resting on his palms as he stares at Junmyeon with a pout on his cute, pink lips.

Junmyeon can’t help leaning in, pressing another noisy kiss on Yixing’s lips. “Hey cutie.”

“Does the number of people really matter?”

Junmyeon is caught off guard. He had braced himself for many assurances, he didn’t expect this question. “What?”

“Why did you become a singer, Junmyeonnie?” Yixing asks gently, he wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, interlocking his fingers behind Junmyeon’s back. He leans in closer to Junmyeon’s face. “Why did you put up with so much training?”

“I like singing,” Junmyeon replies, albeit very confused about all of this. “I love singing, actually, it’s my passion. And I like singing for people, performing for people. But, I guess, it’s mostly that I feel very good while and after singing.”

“Then deos the seats taken matter?”

Junmyeon feels dumb now, that he worried so much. Of course it doesn’t. As long as he enjoys himself, makes people who are  _ present _ feel nice, who cares if it’s one person or one thousand? “No,” Junmyeon smiles coyly, he rests his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, and sighs. “Turns out, it doesn’t matter.”

“Good boy,” Yixing giggles. He leans in and presses his lips against Junmyeon’s. He’s a gentle kisser, takes his time to move his lips, and he always tastes like a mix of chocolate and strawberries. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon says. He feels his ears becoming hot, his chest also feels hotter under the t-shirt. “You’re the best.”

“Can I tell you something crazy?” Yixing breathes heavily. It looks like he’s nervous.

Junmyeon nods. “It couldn’t be crazier than the underwear photoshoot you didn’t tell me about.”

“I love you.”

There’s a moment of silence. Junmyeon is staring at Yixing, trying to gauge if he’s being serious, trying to make sure this isn’t some kind of prank where he’s shown the cameras after saying he loves Yixing too. 

Yixing’s face gets increasingly worried as the time passes by. Junmyeon takes a gulp. “This isn’t some kind of joke, right? You aren’t playing with me? This isn’t some hidden camera thing.”

“No!” Yixing almost-yells. “No, Junmyeon, no, no no no no. It isn’t a joke. I'm one hundred percent serious.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon realizes his heartbeat is accelerated. He breathes out, mostly in relief. “Thank God. I love you too, Yixing-ah. I was so worried this was some kind of joke--”

“Shit, I love you,” Yixing chuckles.

“Hey,” Junmyeon pouts. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yixing laughs this time. His laughter is the usual, chrippy and high-pitched one, the one which makes him sound like he’s hiccoughing. “Can I do something silly?”

“You’re always doing something--”

Yixing turns around, still between Junmyeon’s legs. He cups his mouth. “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,” Yixing screams, then dissolves into a fit of laughter. He turns around again, still giggling and cups Junmyeon’s cheeks, presses their lips together for a second. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Junmyeon finds himself giggling. Damn Yixing and his contagious laughter. “But that was very dumb, I don’t know who that was, I didn’t hear it.”

“Meanie,” Yixing says, but he’s still giggling like a child. His arms return to their previous position, and he pulls Junmyeon close, almost off the stage. “You know who that was, and definitely heard it.”

“No,” Junmyeon chuckles at Yixing’s childish glare. “Okay. Fine. That was my dumbass of boyfriend.”

Yixing grins. “Mhm. Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> soft babies TT i love them so much !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please let me know if you liked it, it'll be a big help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
> (you can yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! <3)


End file.
